


Candlelight

by HiMiTSu



Series: Home of Shadows [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss Percival Graves, Presents, Romance, Sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: Percival Graves and Credence celebrate Valentines Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned but I suddenly decided I needed a Valentines Day fic for this AU. Wrote this in a couple hours:D 
> 
> (You know what is worse than writing porn? Yeah, editing it. Though I went for something more subtle this time).

Percival relished the soft sigh at his ear, a hot whisper burning on his skin, a catch of breath and a heavy exhale. It was a tantalizing melody, gasps and moans as an erratic rhythm, punctuated by slow heavy movement of their bodies. He pressed his face to the pale neck, scraping his teeth to get another of those electrifying moans; soothed with lips and tongue, moving up where he bit down on a sharp jaw. Credence buckled under him and gripped onto Percival’s shoulders. That had always been his sensitive spot. A kiss turned into a smile at his jaw and into another kiss: sweet little pecks as Percival nuzzled his cheek. Laughed when Credence tried to grab onto his face and navigate him so their lips would connect.

Percival let him lead for a moment, accepted Credence’s tongue into his mouth, sucked another moan out of him. His hands were steady on Credence’s hips, holding him in place as he fucked into him.

They should have probably cleared the table or better yet moved to a more proper location, but Percival could not help but kiss away the cream from the corner of Credence’s lip, swallowing the sweetness and then pressing for another lick at his lover’s lips. So a peck turned into a kiss, followed by many more up to a point where Credence was straddling him, his hips gyrating sinuously in time with his kisses. The chair was small and uncomfortable for two so it was only reasonable to pick him up and settle on the table, divesting Credence of his suit in the process. The jacket fell to the floor. The shirt and vest hang from his shoulders still as neither wanted to let go of the other.

Blindly, Credence pushed away the dessert, all the while sucking at Percival’s neck. Percival had at least some presence of mind to put out a single candle burning in the middle of the table.

After that, things were a blur of motion; nothing stayed long in Percival’s mind. He recalled a slide of fabric down his arms but he didn’t remember when Credence rid him of the jacket. There were hands tugging on the thin strips of his tie but no memory of untying it. What he did remember, vividly, was Credence trembling when Percival’s hand crept down his chest, muscles contracting under gentle touch. His sharp inhale when it wrapped around his cock. Percival jerked him off slowly, keeping his other hand planted on Credence’s lower back to keep him up. His fingers splayed over heated skin, intercepting first droplets of sweat cascading down his spine.

Credence dropped his head on Percival shoulder, his whimpers hot and wet over the line of the shirt collar.

The wine glasses resonated with a weak jingle when he laid Credence down on the table and opened him up languidly with his fingers and his tongue until Credence was nothing but an incoherent mess, swallowing his moans and scratching at the polished wood of the tabletop. He shoved his heel in Percival’s shoulder unceremoniously and those black eyes glinted in the dimmed light as he urged Percival to pull back and kiss him and finally fuck him.

They moved together unhurriedly, letting the pleasure build up slowly, enjoying the moment.

Credence’s tendons stood out sharply as he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure. Percival echoed his enjoyment with a moan and a grunt and dug his teeth into the flushed skin, aiming to leave a mark. They were riding this wave, together, higher and higher, teetering on the edge, unwilling to let go yet, but it chased them down in the end. Percival watched his lover’s face as the orgasm caught up with Credence. His cheeks were flushed, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in gasp. Dark hair plastered with sweat and lips bitten and swollen until they turned a beautiful red. A magnetic pull jerked him over the edge and he followed Credence into the ecstasy, pressing his scream into the hollow of his throat.

When they calmed down Percival ran his hands down Credence’s thighs in a soothing caress, feeling the warmth of the solid muscle under his palms. Credence bit his lip but his eyes were still closed, so Percival pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead and finally glanced around.

A former centerpiece – a tasteful flower arrangement – was shoved to the floor, crimson petals strewn over the carpet. A couple of plates had fallen over too – a scatter of pearly white china. Clothes covered the carpet and, in the far corner of the room he noticed a prettily decorated box settled on the seat of the armchair. He had completely forgotten about it.

A hand on Percival’s face directed his attention back to Credence who had risen on his elbow to steal a soft kiss.

“I have a present for you,” Percival admitted.

“Oh?” He was surprised, pleasantly so but still. It had been years but sometimes Credence’s insecurities still made themselves known. Percival treaded his fingers through Credence’s hair, loving the feel of dark tresses, and kissed him sweetly. Credence was clinging him a little too hard.

Then he helped the young man off the table, helped him into some clothes and led him by the hand to the chair. There was some shuffling as they figured out who should sit, Percival had perched on the armrest leaving the chair to Credence first but Credence simply pushed him down onto the plush seat and settled across his legs. The box ended up balanced on Credence’s knees.

The young man rand his hands over the wrapping paper, it rustled merrily under his touch as he tore it aside. Percival took it from his hands and threw away, only interested in Credence’s expression. Credence felt the box by touch first, then carefully lifted it up to get an estimate of the weight. He was curious; the intrigued excitement played in the corners of his shy smile. He was eager to open the present but enjoyed the mystery too.

Credence took a break from his inspection to steal a kiss, languidly exploring Percival’s mouth instead.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Open it first.” Percival urged. It was a risky move, a present like that, but he thought Credence would appreciate what was in the box.

Another peck, chaste and wonderful, and he lifted the lid.

A couple more candles were still set around the room, creating a romantic atmosphere. Now their light glinted dangerously on the polished metal. It played tricks, creating patterns on already intricate design, turning the shadowy shapes even more menacing. It was beautiful. And lethal. Just like Credence.

He ran a fingertip over the cold metal – a tentative caress. Percival watched his face: the surprise, the awe, and a pinch of fear in his black eyes. And then, reverence as his hand closed around the handle and he lifted the gun out of the box. It was a simple model, not much different from Percival’s own set; practical and efficient. Except this was only one gun and its handle and barrel were decorated exclusively. Shapes, like smoke, like shadows, ran all over the tarnished metal and the handle, made of dark wood, had pale pear incrustations running from the bottom to the top, they swirled creating mystical shapes. They were subtle, but their glint shone excessively in the dim light. It was darkness and light, weaved together.

It sat perfectly in Credence palm.

“It’s beautiful,” Credence muttered, trying out the grip. His fingers caressed the wooden handle, gentle in their exploration. He lowered his head closer to the barrel, checking out the aim and hummed happily, finding it to his satisfaction.

Finally, he lowered the gun to his knees. “Thank you.”

This time a kiss was far from innocent. It was filthy and wet, a new kind of desire born out of the sudden sense of danger. They would not be gentle with each other this time.

But Percival stopped Credence’s wondering hand and leaned back to look him in the eye. “I want you to be safe.” He said. The gift didn’t need an explanation but he wanted Credence to hear the words. “You are strong. And beautiful. And amazing. I want you to always be by my side.”

“Of course.” The reply was immediate, flying in one rushed breath. “Always, Mr. Graves.”

His eyes, two pools of darkness, gave an unwavering promise. “Of course.”

Hands encircled Percival’s neck, a gun pressing uncomfortably into his shoulder, and he enveloped Credence in his arms, bringing him close, knowing that nothing can stand between them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is very much appreciated:D
> 
> Also you can come and talk to me on my tumblr: mysteryismyart


End file.
